


by the pond

by daydreamsago



Series: time warp [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teenage Dorks, it’s summer and feelings happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: July 1937.





	by the pond

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work for my new series, which will all be time period phan AUs. i can’t wait to do more!!!

The telephone rang in the hallway, a shrill sound interrupting the blissful afternoon silence. It was mid-summer: the sun hot and the air intensely humid. The open window didn’t do much to help cool his room down, but Dan remained inside anyway. He had reading to do, and lots of it.

He hurried towards the sound, wondering who it could be. It wasn’t often he received calls from anyone, except for his best friend. But even he didn’t call frequently; they lived a few houses down from one another, and saw each other every single day, even in the summertime. There was really no need for phone calls.

Dan picked up the black phone and held it to his ear, speaking into it: “Hello?”

A familiar voice was heard on the other end, one Dan wasn’t expecting to hear. “Dan?” 

“Phil, is that you?”

“Yeah.”

Dan smiled. His heartbeat picked up, and he couldn’t determine the reason why for the life of him. It was just his best friend - nothing to get himself all worked up over. Yet, he somehow couldn’t get his head on straight. “Oh, hello. What’s the matter?”

He heard a muffled sound from the other end of the line, confusing him even more. “Everything’s cool... just wanted to call my best friend, is all,” Phil spoke, his mind drawing blanks.

Phil had all the words planned out, well... sort of. He was losing sleep from scripting countless conversations in his head, trying to figure out the best approach to his feelings. He knew how silly it all was, even considering not going through with any of it, for fear it would all turn sour. Yet there remained a part of him that just wouldn’t let him give it up; he felt something so strong that it had to be important enough to act upon.

Dan said nothing for a few seconds, thinking himself into oblivion. Phil didn’t usually talk like that, and he felt quite confused. “Okay,” he laughed. “You know you can come over if you want.”

“Well, I was thinking we could go out somewhere... maybe?” Phil didn’t intend for it to sound so forward, but it came out wrong. He silently cursed himself - Dan could probably sense that something was off.

“Alright, we can do that. Have anywhere in mind?” Dan asked, sitting down on the chair next to the telephone. His heart leaped with the thought of doing something adventurous with his best friend. The summer was beginning to bore him.

Phil hesitated for a moment. “There’s this pond I found, it’s just outside of town. It looks real nice,” he explained lazily. “I don’t know, it’s been a long while since we went exploring new places together.”

“Months, possibly.” Dan pondered it. Perhaps it had been long, much too long. “Let’s do that. Today.”

Phil grinned (and blushed wildly) in the empty family room, with the phone pressed flush against his cheek. “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Dan could hear the smile in his voice.

-

The doorbell scared him half to death, as he finished packing a lunch in the vintage picnic basket his grandmother had passed down to his family. He filled it with peanut butter sandwiches, apples, and glass bottles of milk the milkman had delivered that morning. Before closing it, he ran up to his room to retrieve a couple candy bars from his stash in his room; they were hidden from his little brother for good reason. Dan hoped Phil would be impressed with the lunch.

He made his way to the door, and when he opened it, he was greeted with his best friend’s lovely face. Dan smiled ear to ear; the anticipation of the afternoon’s adventures made his heart beat a little faster than normal.

“Hey, ready to go?” Phil asked, eyeing the basket Dan held.

“Yeah, I made us lunch,” Dan said, gesturing to the wooden basket. “Adventuring can make you pretty hungry.”

Phil took the basket and peeked inside. “I’ll carry it, but only if there’s sweets inside.”

Dan rolled his eyes. Classic Phil. “Of course.”

He stepped out onto the patio and shut the door behind him. They set off for the mysterious place that Phil seemed very excited about; it had Dan curious. He wasn’t one for surprises, but it was Phil’s idea, so he let it slide.

As they walked further and further away from the street they lived on, Dan wondered where Phil was leading him. He didn’t know of any pond in their neighborhood, or in their town at all, for that matter. But when Phil suddenly changed directions and started walking into the woods, Dan stopped in his tracks.

“Phil, what are we doing?”

Phil stopped too, looking back at his friend. “It’s this way, c’mon!”

Dan raised his brows. “Okay... but isn’t this someone else’s property?”

“Could be, but if they’re not around to catch us, then that’s their problem,” Phil stated matter-of-factly. He shrugged, then continued on the dirt path.

“Alright, lead the way, Philly,” he remarked playfully. Dan still questioned it, though he trudged forward regardless. Maybe Phil was right; he sure didn’t see anybody around.

They walked for what felt like ages in the thickness of the unfamiliar forest, and Dan’s legs were starting to get tired. He tried not to complain - he was sure Phil knew what he was doing. He also didn’t want to ruin the lovely moment between them, for everything felt soft and peaceful. Dan loved wallowing in Phil’s presence. It brought him much happiness.

Soon enough, the forest lost some of its thickness, and a small clearing opened up. There were colorful patches of wildflowers in bloom: summer’s very own palette of blues, yellows, and oranges. They were framed by lush, overgrown greenery. And of course, there before Dan’s whimsical eyes, remained the promised pond Phil spoke of. Few water lilies adorned the surface, and the sun above made the still water sparkle; Dan felt like he stepped into a Monet.

He stood in place, captivated by the beauty surrounding him. Phil walked down the tiny wooden dock on the edge of the pond, setting the picnic basket down. He turned around to check on Dan - he was rather quiet.

“So, what d’ya think?” Phil said with a smile. He loved the little world he discovered, and was hoping Dan would too. It was beautiful, and conveniently private. 

Dan made his way towards him to envelope him in a joyful hug. “It’s... perfect. Thank you.”

Phil embraced him back, his heartbeat quickening as he felt Dan bury his head in his neck. Of course, they were close, as close as best friends could be, but sometimes... sometimes it felt like something more. Phil couldn’t deny it anymore.

Dan pulled away first, unaware of the fact that Phil wanted to hold on so much longer. “You’re welcome,” he replied. “Let’s eat!”

-

The two of them ate their lunch together, there by the pond in the heat of the July sun. Phil couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off his face - something wonderful coursed through his veins, spreading from head to toe. He watched Dan, who had his pants rolled up to his knees and his feet in the water. He slowly moved them back and forth, enjoying the sensation of the cool water on his skin.

Phil followed after him, and threw his shoes off to the side. He and Dan were sitting close enough so that their thighs touched. Neither said anything for a long while, instead opting for listening to the sweet sounds of summer: the birds chirping and the cicadas droning.

That was until Phil got an idea. “Wanna get in the water?”

Dan looked at him like he was crazy. “Really? There’s probably water snakes and snapping turtles in here... and God knows what else.” He wasn’t so sure that was a good idea, but it started to appeal to him the more he thought about it. The temperature of the water seemed fine.

“I think we would’ve scared them away by now,” Phil stated. “Please, Dan? I’ll carry you in!”

How could Dan say no to those eyes? Something about Phil just... broke him down. He didn’t exactly want to turn down the offer either, not when Phil said he’d _carry_ him.

“Oh, fine. You better not let my feet touch the bottom though, I swear I’ll kick your ass,” Dan exclaimed, as he began to undress.

Phil almost stopped to stare, but perhaps that would have been too obvious. He laughed, “I promise I won’t.”

They both stripped down to their boxers, and in the context, it felt a little strange. They had changed in front of each other plenty of times, in the locker rooms at school. This was quite different, which had both of them a bit nervous.

Dan stood before Phil, noting how the bright sunlight complimented his face. He was just as beautiful as the nature around them. Taking him by surprise, Phil scooped him up right then and there, and walked them to where the grass met the pond.

“Phil... don’t you dare drop me!” Dan giggled as they descended into the water; it proved to be deeper than it looked.

Phil held onto Dan tighter. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

He still worried though, despite Phil’s reassurances. “Hold on, it’ll be easier if I wrap my legs around you.” Dan then held onto his shoulders for dear life as he turned his body towards him. They were now chest to chest - a blush adorned both of their faces.

“Hi,” Phil spoke sweetly, looking into Dan’s eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart; Phil wondered if Dan noticed the panic in his own eyes.

Dan felt warm, and not just from the summer heat. They were so close, he could hardly think straight. “Hi,” he replied, fully aware that Phil was staring at his lips.

The water was up to their shoulders - cool and refreshing. Everything was perfect as it could be: the afternoon had gone well, with both boys radiating happiness. And no one could see them, so Phil knew the time was right, finally. Maybe words didn’t matter so much after all.

He closed the distance between them, their lips meeting for the first time. Dan closed his eyes instinctively, letting it happen, even though most people would frown upon such an act. He didn’t care - he adored Phil with all he had.

The kiss ended all too soon, left them craving more, and more there would be. They rested their foreheads together, once again listening to the roaring sounds of summer around them.

“Aren’t you glad I brought you out here?” Phil’s voice was sincere, coated in something new and exciting.

Dan nodded, speechless. He hoped another kiss would be a good substitute for ‘yes’.


End file.
